Nightmare
by thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Fred has a bad dream, luckily Daphne is there to comfort him. Rated T to be safe


**This is just a quick one-shot I thought of. Writing this from my phone so sorry if its a little bit messy but I hope you like it! **

* * *

Nightmare

Fred felt his legs shaking and his stomach turned, he'd never been very good on boats, but he reminded himself that his sea-sickness wasn't important right now.

What was more important was the woman he loved, who was tied to a wooden post and gagged.  
The boat rocked again.

"Aye, Freddie Jones, ye come t'rescue yer damsel in distress." The ships captain growled, Daphne muttered through the gag. Fred guessed it was something like "I'm not a damsel in distress!"

"Aye aye, Captain Fuzz-buster." Fred said, holding up his sword.

The captain rolled his eyes, "It's Fuzzbeard."

Fred called him Fuzz-buster because of his beard; it was thick black beard, with little bits of greys. The Captain had a sword in one hand and a pistol in the other, he also had a wooden leg.  
Rumor had it, Captain Fuzz-buster's leg was cut off by a shaggy sea captain and his mangy mutt who threw it over board to the sharks.

"Ever heard of the phrase 'an eye for an eye'?" The Captain asked. "As a matter of fact, I have." Fred said. Also, Captain Fuzz-buster only had 1 eye; several days ago, he'd sunk Fred's ship, the Mystery Craft, and made away with the treasure; but before he could get away, Daphne threw a knife at him and taking out his eye.

"Well, I've come across a new one; a eye for a wife." Captain Fuzz-buster said. "That doesn't make any sense." Fred said, Daphne muttered through the gag.

"It will when I kill your wife." Captain Fuzz-buster said, he held up his sword and began to swing.

"Don't kill my wife!" Fred screamed, he sat up in bed.  
"Freddie?" Daphne muttered, she grabbed him by his t-shirt and pulled him back down, she was used to this by now; it wasn't the first nightmare this week. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." He said, pulling the sheets over her.

"Its OK. Another nightmare?" She asked. "Yeah." He said, running a hand through his thick, messy hair.  
"What was it about this time?" She asked. "Pirates." He said, "Captain Fuzz-buster was going to kill you."  
"Captain Fuzz-buster?" Daphne asked, Fred nodded, "Yeah it's a stupid name."

"I've heard that name before." Daphne said. "Didn't Shaggy's dad tell us a story about a pirate called Fuzz-buster when we were kids?" She asked.  
"Yeah, he did." Fred said, he realised Daphne was right, then he thought for a minute. "The Dragon from my dream the other night, was called Sharp-Claw, he was from another story Mr Rogers told us." He said.

Daphne watched Fred as he sat in deep thought, "What are you thinking about?" She asked.  
"Daph, I'm just thinking, I didn't start having these dreams until a couple of weeks ago, and my mom said about my dad wanting to speak to me." He said.

"Maybe that's why you're having these dreams, Freddie." Daphne said, stroking his hair, "But you've had this kind of thing before, remember after the Clifford case, you had all those nightmares." She said, he nodded.  
"I think that was kind of different though. The Clifford's were killers and we could have died in that house." He said. "I know, Sweetie." She said.

Fred rolled over and settled his head onto Daphne's chest.  
"I think maybe you worry too much, Freddie. I know you can't help it, but you do and you let it get to you in your sleep." She said, kissing the top of his head.  
"I know I do, Daph. I can't help it. I worry about you more than anything." He said, she kissed his head again. "I know Freddie." She whispered, "But you know I can take care of myself."

Fred smiled, "I know you can." He looked up at her, then he took her hand and kissed her ring finger. "I love you so much." He said, pressing his lips to her jawline.  
"I love you too." She said.

There was a knock on the door, Sara stepped into the room. "Guys, I'm ordering a pizza, you want anything?" She asked.

"Sara, it's 2 o'clock in the morning." Daphne said.  
"I know that, but I'm hungry, and Dominoes is open until 3 o'clock." She said "No I'm good." Fred said. "Me too." Daphne added.  
"Ok." Sara said, closing the door behind her.

"I'm glad she's here." Daphne said, brushing Fred's hair. "She's kind of like Shaggy, you know aside from not being a vegetarian." Fred said. "And she's a girl." Daphne said, Fred chuckled, "And that too."


End file.
